Home
by 8ounce
Summary: Lena feels like she's coming back home. Send me reviews and stuff I'm always looking to improve my writing!


It was one in the morning when Lena Luthor finally got home. There had been meetings with investors all day and reports that had to be checked over, papers that had to be read over and signed, and by the time the CEO left L-Corp she was drained. Kara had sounded like she was pouting over the phone when Lena had called to tell her not to stay up; the blonde loved waiting up for her and hearing about her day. And Lena knew Kara didn't like going to bed without her. A small smile graced the youngest Luthor's face as she slipped quietly through the front door, not wanting to wake her girlfriend. Kara had obviously not heeded her advice and stayed up as late as she could; the penthouse suite was spotless. After kicking off her shoes and groaning in relief, Lena spotted a bright pink post-it note on the kitchen counter that Kara had scrawled on. _Dinner's in the fridge if you're still hungry. It's your favourite._ Lena smiled and sighed softly to herself. _Who would've thought that Lena Luthor would ever be in a domestic relationship like this? Coming home to dinner being on the table, the apartment being cleaned._ The CEO decided to forego dinner for a quick shower, before pulling on one of Kara's old t-shirts and padding quietly into the bedroom. The blonde was sprawled across the bed on her back, snoring softly, and Lena let out an uncharacteristic giggle before wriggling under the sheets and burying her nose in the crook of the blonde's neck. Kara jolted a little.

"Your nose is cold." The superhero grumbled sleepily, as her arms automatically wrapped around Lena and pulled her close.

"Sorry." Lena giggled, before running her feet along Kara's bare legs. The blonde hissed.

"Cold." She mumbled sleepily, before tugging the sheets over Lena's shoulder. The CEO grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Warm." She whispered, laying her head on Kara's chest. The reporter hummed, half-awake, before her eyelids fluttered shut again.

* * *

"Morning." Kara's voice was rough with sleep as she felt Lena stir and wriggle closer to her. The latter mumbled incoherently before settling back down into slumber.

"Z'it time?" Lena mumbled a few minutes later, face still buried in the crook of Kara's neck. The brunette groaned softly. "Don't wanna."

"Sunday, babe." Kara mumbled, drifting off, herself. "You don't hafta." Lena hummed in appreciation and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

The next time Lena woke up, the bed was empty. She frowned in disappointment before hearing her girlfriend moving around in the kitchen. Grinning as the scent of coffee wafted into the bedroom, the brunette hopped quickly into the shower before padding into the kitchen. There was a mug sitting on the counter, and Lena hopped onto one of the bar stools before taking a long drink of coffee. The CEO groaned in appreciation.

"Hey! Get your own." Kara grinned as she turned away from the waffle iron. Lena pouted and shook her head, grinning as she took another sip.

"I like this. I might get Paolo to get me more of this. So far this one's my favourite." Lena murmured as she stared pensively into the cup.

"Mm, me too." Kara nodded seriously as she pushed a plate of waffles towards the brunette, pouring herself another cup of coffee. The blonde reached into the fridge to pull out a Tupperware container of sliced strawberries, and a can of whipped cream. "You want chocolate, babe?" Kara wiggled the container of chocolate syrup. Lena shook her head and patted the seat next to hers.

"Come sit with me." Kara grinned, not needing to be told twice. She swung sideways on the chair and pressed a soft kiss to Lena's cheek. Lena grinned before handing the blonde a plate. "You must be starving." As if on cue, the superhero's stomach growled. Kara smiled sheepishly, blushing slightly. "Cause I am too." Lena groaned and dug into her waffles. "So you finally got the rest of your stuff back from Alex, huh?" The brunette mumbled around a mouthful of waffle.

"Mm-hm." Kara nodded, mouth full. She took a sip of coffee. "I put it all away last night after I picked it up from her place. Do you like how the apartment looks?" Kara popped another strawberry into her mouth. Lena grinned and nodded. _It feels like…a home now. Instead of a place I own._ Smiling at her feet, the CEO flushed slightly. "What? Did I not put something where you wanted it?" Kara looked concerned.

"No. No, definitely not." Lena pressed a kiss to strawberry-stained lips and hummed. "I was just thinking about how much more our place looks like a _home_ now." Kara giggled quietly and kissed Lena back gently.

"Well it certainly feels like home whenever I come back to it." The blonde murmured, smiling softly.


End file.
